Crazy Time for Love
by singer.sitting.in.the.rain
Summary: What happens when a new girl and guy come to Kadic plus Ulrich's 2 stepsisters who know the new girl. And whats with the insane brother and hands on girls' asses?


Okay this is my first Code Lyoko. This story starts off with the POV of Lillian Acadia Deleon. then it just returns to normal.

_Hello _ music

_**hello **_ Japanese

**hello ** German

_**hello **_ English

If I ever were allowed to have a normal life, I would jump to the opportunity right away. But I was never given that chance. When I was young my mother was killed because of my father and his friend's work and so to save my best friend they sent her into their work. It was called Lyoko.

Lyric Acadia Deleon walked down the steps of the small airplane. I walked through the airport being stared at by everyone.. My blue hair blew in the breeze from under my hat. I had disappeared to my Aunt Jenny's house in Tokyo after the incident. Never have I set foot in France since then until now where I am going to attend school at Kadic High. My aunt is a photographer so she told me the first week in Tokyo that she could work anywhere in the world, and that is just what we did. We lived in many countries so I learned many languages. Anyways, my aunt and I gathered our luggage and walked outside to feel the fresh summer air. I'm going to be staring at Kadic in 2 weeks so that gives us enough time for my Aunt Jenny and I to settle down. We agreed with the principal that I can leave campus on weekends and after class to visit my Aunt Jenny and my mother's grave but I would live on campus in the dorms. Since aunt Jenny and I received everything that my parents owned, we called ahead and asked an old family friend to bring up my parents' old car.

Sitting in the passenger seat, I turned on my green ipod nano to one song I can relate to right now, Hold On by Jonas Brothers.

_We don't have time left to regret  
It will take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering take a stand  
There's more to life than just to live_

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

One single smile a helping hand  
Its not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
There's more to life than just to live

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Pulling up in front of a big school, Acadia felt the car stop, looking at her Aunt she knew this was her new school from how her Aunt's blue eyes held hope. Opening the door, Acadia stepped out of the van and walked to the back by the doors. Opening the doors of the big van, Acadia grabbed her 3 suitcases and 4 large boxes out of the back. Kicking the door close she waved to her Aunt before having to drag her stuff across campus.

**Normal POV**

Odd glanced across campus at the van that just pulled up. The gang sat under their usual tree watching as the girl pulled out a bunch of luggage and boxes.

"Hey you guys. Lets help the new girl before Sissy does," Odd suggested pointing to said girl. Everyone nodded and ran over to her. With her back turned, everyone grabbed a box or suitcase leaving her with her small messenger bag and 1 suitcase. Turning around she gasped.

"What the hell?" She said as the van pulled away.

"Hey, your new here so it looks like you could use some help," Odd said smiling. The girl nodded and grabbed her stuff. Marching towards the dorms Acadia looked over the group. The boy who spoke to her was dress in a dark purple pants, and a purple shirt over a yellow t-shirt. The next person she couldn't believe, she had pink hair and was wearing a pink sweatshirt over a green cami tank top and a green and pink plaid skirt. The third person seem really normal. He had brown hair and was wearing a tan shirt and pants and had a green over shirt on too. The fifth person was a boy with blonde hair and glasses and was wearing a blue turtleneck and tan shorts. The final person of the group was a Japanese girl wearing a black long sleeved belly shirt, black pants and black combat boots.

"So what room are you in?" Yumi said.

"_**392**__"_ Acadia said in perfect Japanese.

"You speak Japanese?!?" the brown haired boy yelled. I nodded and noticed that everyone stopped right in front of my new dorm.

"Okay just one quick thing, Who the hell are you guys?" Acadia said as she kicked her door open and dropped her stuff off on in the bare room.

"Well, I'm Odd. These are my friends Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy and the pink haired girl is Aelita," Odd as he pointed to everyone.

"Okay, my name is Acadia," I said.

"One question, were is your furniture?" Jeremy asked looking around my empty room. Acadia started to laugh and everyone stared at the laughing girl.

"I lived in Japan for 1 1/2 years so I asked the principal if I could have no furniture since I sleep on the floor and I don't have room for anything anyways," She concluded.

"That's cool that you speak Japanese, finally someone to talk to in private!" Yumi exclaimed Acadia just smiled.

"What did you have in those boxes, they were as heavy as hell?" Ulrich said pointing to the boxes on the floor.

"Well let me show you,' she answered as she opened one of the bigger boxes that was delivered. She pulled out a electric and acoustic guitars out of the box. Odd stared at her as she stood playing the guitar.

"Odd we have to go remember? Odd? Lover boy snap out of it!" Ulrich shouted at Odd who was still entranced in Acadia's music. Ulrich punched him in the arm,

"WHAT THE HELL ULIRCH!!!" Odd yelled.

"SON OF A BITCH!!! ODD YOU MADE ME LATE!!!!! I'm so dead!" Ulrich yelled but whispered the last part as he glanced at his watch. Running out the door into the hall and out of the dormitories, Ulrich ran towards the front gates. Wondering where Ulrich had to go, everyone followed close behind him.

Standing by the gates, Ulrich looked around to find two certain people. 'Oh no am I too late or are they late?' He asked himself. While thinking he didn't notice two girls running up to him.

"ULLE!!!!" The girls screamed as they leaped onto Ulrich making a giant mess of people on the ground. The gang ran over to Ulrich and the two girls who were giggling as Ulrich tickled them on the ground. Seeing his friends, Ulrich got up and pulled the two girls up. The first girl had bright orange and yellow spiked hair and was wearing a short black and white belly tank top with green cargo shorts and black skate shoes. The second girl had purple wavy hair and had a green halter top on with white pants and flip-flops.

"Ulrich, where the hell were you??" the orange haired girl screamed. The purple haired girl stood next to her shaking her head.

"Yea Ulrich, what the hell is going on?" Yumi asked glaring at the love of her life and the two girls.

"Yumi these are my stepsisters, Avril and Brooke. Brooke is the one with purple hair and Avril has the orange spiky hair," Ulrich said pointing at the two girls. All the gang had a surprised look of their faces.

"Ulrich who are they?" Brooke asked in a shy voice. Ulrich held a soft expression as he looked at his stepsister.

"These are my friends, Yumi, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita and..." Ulrich said pointing at each of his friends but was interrupted by his sisters.

"LYRIC!!!!" They screamed as they hugged Acadia.

"Lyric???" Odd questioned.

"Okay you guys caught me. My full name is Lyric Acadia Deleon. I like my middle name better than my first most of the time so I have people that I just meet call me Acadia. **Avril, Brooke why are you girls here? Aren't you suppose to be in Germany?**" Acadia explained as she looked at the gang.

"**You speak German too?**" Ulrich asked. Acadia nodded.

"I speak 42 different languages," Acadia explained proudly. "Lets head to my new dorm and everyone can talk without being overheard," she suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed back to the dorms.

**Acadia's Dorm**

Everyone sat on the pillows on the floor in circle. All eyes were on Acadia, Avril and Brooke as the conversed in German so fast that Ulrich couldn't understand.

"**Could you three talk in French please?**" Ulrich asked the girls and they nodded in response.

"So who has the first question?" Acadia said looking at the group.

"Why are you here Lyric?" Avril asked looking at her friend.

"Maybe I can answer that," said a mysterious voice. A boy was standing in the open doorway of Acadia's room. His greenish black hair hung around his eyes as scanned the room. He was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt with a white vest over it and black baggy pants with black skater shoes.

"Cole," Acadia said in a whispered as she jumped up and hugged the boy.

"They're dead aren't they?" She asked as tears started to form in her eyes. He nodded with a sad expression. He helped Acadia back into the room towards the gang. Falling forward Odd caught her and she collapsed in his arms crying.

"What the hell did you do to her!?!" Brooke yelled. Everyone was shocked that the sum-what quiet girl just cursed.

"Look, I'm one of Lyric's friends from her last town. She has had her crazy brother and his buddies chasing her since he found out what happened to their parents. She lived in Texas with me and our friends. They died holding her location. They tortured them trying to get the info but no one budged. I had left 1 week before for a family emergency and Lyric had left once she got word that her brother was in the state. I guess she feels it is her fault when it isn't. By the way my name is Cole Smith," Cole said in a depressed tone.

"Ulrich hand me and Brooke those acoustic guitars and open some of the other boxes till you find a big scrape book and a camera.," Avril said as she pulled a guitar pick off of her chain on her pants. Hold the guitar Avril struck a note the sound as pure as crystal.

_Don't cry no more_

_Don't shed a tear_

_Don't beat you're self up_

_because you think you failed_

Brooke started

_We're here for you_

_we'd never leave_

_so don't cry no more_

_so tear your self up no more_

Avril

_we've tried so hard_

_to make you smile,_

_but all we see is a hurt soul_

_so cheer up and live life_

Brooke & Avril

_So get up and go and shout_

_live the day and don't think back_

_Just live Lyric and all will be fine_

_don't think in fear but in hope _

_for the future..._

The girls finished singing and looked around. Acadia was sitting up and smiling but still on Odd's lap to his pleasure. Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy and Cole started to clap at their performance. Ulrich smiled at his sisters' talent.

"So Acadia who is everyone?" Cole asked looking at Acadia with gentle eyes. Odd tensed up at the look Cole was giving her.

"Well the boy I'm sitting on is Odd, that's Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita and the girls that just sung are Ulrich's stepsisters, Avril and Brooke," Acadia said pointing to everyone.

"_**Cole stop being over protective please, I really like Odd and I don't want him to be jealous of our brother/sister relationship. He tensed up at the look you gave me, so cut it OUT!**_" Acadia yelled at Cole in English. He nodded at her outburst leaving everyone in the room wondering what they jus said.

"Lyric, what languages do you speak?" Odd asked looking at the girl on his lap. She looked down at him and smiled when he said her first name.

"I speak French, Spanish, English, Japanese, Chinese, Portuguese, Italian, Greek, Latin, German, Romania, Russian, Arabic, Swahili, Korean, Polish, Irish, Vietnamese, Persian, Thai, Mandarin, Indonesian, Hindi, Bengali, Javanese, Ukrainian, Coptic, Cornish, Filipino, Hebrew, Kongo, Mayan, Dutch, Norwegian, Old Saxon, Old Persian, Old English, Old French, Old Norse, Sora, Swedish, and Welsh," Acadia said.

"HOLY SHIT!" Everyone yelled except Avril, Brooke and Cole.

"Okay people, I need help setting up my room and some other stuff. Cole, Brooke and Avril you know what other stuff I have to do, the rest of you can unload the boxes, Odd touch my suitcases and you die," Acadia said in a threatening tone. Odd's face was edged in fear from Acadia's tone and the glare she was giving him. Grabbing her smallest suitcase, Acadia walked out the room to the hall with Cole, Brooke and Avril right behind her.

Opening the small suitcase, Acadia pulled out many small devices; Most of them so small that no one could see if they didn't look hard enough. Placing the first one in the corner of the hallway so it could scan the whole hallway, standing on Cole's shoulder, Brooke connected the small camera right when Acadia's door opened revealing the whole gang.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Ulrich shouted at the postion of Cole's hands on his step-sister ass.


End file.
